


Respect

by StephaniD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: Inspired by CodytheNerd13's work 'Her name is Root you Arse'Shaw gets annoyed at Harold refusing to call Root by her chosen name.





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her name is Root you Arse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274001) by [CodytheNerd13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodytheNerd13/pseuds/CodytheNerd13). 



> Wrote this up in like an hour to get it out of my head

“Oh, I believe Miss Shaw and Miss Groves are back.” Harold turned toward the sound of the door.  
“Root.” Shaw called.  
“Right here, sweetie.” The taller woman smiled.  
“Not you, him.”  
“I’m sorry?” Harold looked at Shaw, confused.  
“Good, don’t do it again. Come on, Bear, walk.” She clipped the dog’s leash on and was back out the door before Harold could form a question.

 

-

 

“Hey Harold, any idea where Root’s gotten to?” Shaw dropped down beside him.  
“No, Miss Groves didn’t tell me her plans, she left a few hours ago.”  
“Root.” Shaw said forcefully.  
“Yes, she can be aggravating.”  
“Harold, her name is Root.”  
“Her name is Samantha Groves, just as yours is Sameen Shaw, and mine is Harold-” He stopped and Shaw raised her eyebrows at him with a smirk. “Anyway, we have a new number, you’d better go help John, I’ll send you the address.” He sent her off quickly, turning back to his computer.

 

-

 

“Hey, I’m pretty sure I saw Root in an electronics store as I was following our number.” Reese announced.  
“See Harold? John calls her Root.” Shaw said pointedly.  
“Why do I feel like I don’t want to be a part of this conversation?” Reese muttered and walked off.  
“Mr. Reese and Miss Groves-” Harold was interrupted as Shaw slammed her hand on the table.  
“Root.”  
“Have a different relationship. You all have a different relationship with each other than with me.” Harold continued.  
“You call John by his first name.”  
“That’s different.”  
“She wants to be called Root.”  
“Root isn’t a name, it’s a noun.”  
“How is her calling herself Root any different than you calling yourself Finch or Sparrow or whatever other bird name pops into your head?” Shaw challenged.  
“That is for my protection.”  
“How do you know this isn’t for hers?”  
“Miss Shaw, if you’re just going to be obstinate-”  
“You’re the one being obstinate, Harold.” She stormed off. “John, want to go for some target practice?” She called.

 

-

 

“We haven’t seen Miss Groves-”  
“Root.” Shaw interrupted.  
“For a few weeks, if her schedule continues how it has been, she should be dropping by soon. Miss Shaw, are you going to continue to interrupt me every time I use Miss Groves’-”  
“Root’s.”  
“Name?”  
“Yes.”  
“I thought you didn’t like her.” John noted.  
“Her flirting is annoying, but calling her Root isn’t a big deal.”  
“I think it’s disrespectful.” Harold disagreed.  
“Harold, she wants us to call her Root.” Shaw reminded him, then sighed. “Would calling her ‘Miss Root’ be easier for you?”  
“That’s even worse.” Harold and Reese spoke simultaneously, Harold frowning while John smiled.

 

-

 

“Hello Harold, John.” Root breezed in, saving a special smile for Shaw. “ _Sameen._ ” Shaw ignored her, throwing a tennis ball for Bear.  
“Ah, Miss Groves-”  
“Root.” Shaw called as John pointed to her, out of her field of vision.  
“Welcome back. I assume you’ve been busy.”  
“I could have been busier if Shaw would go with me.” She pouted.  
“Shaw’s been plenty busy.” John smirked. “Correcting Harold every few minutes.”  
“On what? What to call me?” She smiled, John nodded. “Oh, Sameen, you don’t have to.” She wrapped her arms around the shorter woman’s shoulders from behind, Shaw stilled for a second before beginning to toss the tennis ball underhanded, not encouraging Root’s touch but not discouraging either.  
“You’re sure?” She asked, near monotone.  
“Yes. It’s very sweet, but unnecessary. He'll get there or not on his own.”  
“Okay.” She tossed the tennis ball again. Harold and John watched in silence for a second.  
“If that was all it took we should have called Root weeks ago.” John observed.  
“Oh, I’d never turn down a call from Shaw.” Root grinned as Shaw sighed.


End file.
